1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guiding apparatus for trailer hitches and particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer hitch guide apparatus which may be slipped on to an associated tow vehicle's bumper in use and may thereafter slidably removed after guidance of a trailer socket to an associated towing ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of guidance means for associating a trailer to a tow vehicle is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally required a substantial amount of space and as such it is desirable to remove the deives after they have served their purpose of guiding a trailer tongue onto an associated towing ball. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop trailer hitch guide apparatus which may be easily and efficiently utilized to associate a trailer tongue to an associated towing or securement ball. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,356 to Eichels sets forth an arcute plate positionable behind an associated trailer ball located on a towing vehicle wherein the guide is integrally formed to a vertically oriented post that is welded to the towing vehicle's bumper and thereby assists in associating a trailer with a towing vehicle by use of the arcuate guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,062 to Miller sets forth a guiding apparatus for use with a trailer tongue and a hitch ball wherein an elaborate bracheting arrangement is secured to the associated towing vehicle in an overlying orientation relative to the hitch ball to enable guidance of the trailer to the associated ball, but as in other prior art is integrally secured to the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,259 to Miller sets forth the use of a trailering guide apparatus wherein an arcuate guide is integrally secured to a towing bumper and as in other apparatus of this type as opposed to the instant invention, requires integral securement to the towing vehicle thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,438 to Collins is yet another in the series of integrally formed guide apparatus for securement to an associated tow vehicle with an addition to being in constant securement to the tow vehicle is, as in other prior art devices subject to weathering and accordingly requires continuous maintenance, as opposed to the instant invention that is slidingly removable subsequent to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,275 to Carrol sets forth a relatively elaborate guidance apparatus for use with a hitch-type ball wherein a ramp is pivotally secured to an extension member which is integrally secured to the towing vehicle in surrounding relationship to the hitch ball. Upstanding walls on the ramp assist in guidance of an associated hitch to the hitch ball that subsequently collapses under the weight of the hitch, but presents a relatively elaborate and complex organization as opposed to the structure of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved trailer hitch guide apparatus which addresses bith the problem of storage and portability as well as effectiveness, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.